This invention relates in general to an arrangement of parts for use in an aircraft capable of intricate low speed manuevering in critical landing and takeoff situations and more particularly to unique structural considerations that direct twin main engine thrusts directly over the control elements of the elevator and rudder. Because of this thrust directed over the monolithic wing-horizontal stabilizer and because the tall vertical stabilizer acts as a separator between the two engines, the air movement from engines must travel above the wing level and just adjacent to each side of the tail vertical stabilizer until it exits the airplane over the elevator and on each side of the rudder. This intensifies control action of both the elevator and the rudder elements.
The engine sound to the ground is reduced because it is contained above the monolithic extension of the wing-horizontal stabilizer and is directed in a controlled manner off of the trailing edges of the vertical and horizontal stabilizer elements.
Further, intensity of attitude control "right and left bank" is attained by using small jet engines attached to each aileron such that aileron movement defines thrust direction of the small engines. The aileron fore-aft centerline is the small engine thrust line.
In the expanding use of commercial and business aircraft, there is a common complaint of vibration, shudder, and element flutter during low speed manuevering such as take-off and landing. This invention substantially advances the state of the art in smooth, sensitive and fine control at reduced speeds, all of which improve air safety at these most critical times. It at the same time does not require a new control skill by the pilot, since jet engine thrust control direction is the same as normal aileron control.
It is therefore the primary object and purpose of this invention to provide an aircraft design which substantially reduces ground noise in take-off, landing and low altitude flight.
Another object of this invention is to substantially improve the manueverability of this aircraft at reduced speeds and low altitudes.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a sturdy airframe, comprising an inverted "T" tail section blended into the wing and fuselage to reduce tail "shudder" vibrations.
A further object of the above described invention is to allow the pilots, crew, and passengers a clear unobstructed view.
Other, and additional objects and advantages of this invention are to provide a design for an aircraft which will be safe, quiet in the cabin, and cost effective in manufacture and use.